Line of Fire
Line of Fire is the tenth episode of the second season of Designated Survivor and the thirty-first episode overall. It aired on December 13, 2017. Synopsis Extremists refuse to evacuate when a forest fire threatens to engulf their cabin; President Kirkman sends Emily and Aaron to diffuse the situation; the first lady gives her testimony to the FBI director. Summary When a fire strikes Shenandoah National Park, a group of religious extremists refuse to leave the line of fire, whom the officials have decided to allow to burn out. Kirkman sends Aaron and Emily to diffuse the situation. When Aaron questions the leader, he says that this is over a child who is in the custody of the federal government. The baby girl needs surgery, but the group believes that it is against scripture for her to have this surgery, even though it would save her life. Though Aaron offers to the follower's transportation off the mountain, none of them leave with him. Chuck confronts Hannah about how he feels about Damian and how he feels 'suspect.' Hannah thanks him for always looking out for her, but reminds him that she can look out for herself. Chuck calls Detective Blakey, who later delivers information to Aaron. Aaron later reveals to her that Damian is an MI-6 agent that has gone rogue. Damian gives Hannah tickets to Maui and she gives him a watch. When Emily speaks with the mother of baby Grace, the mother still refuses to allow her daughter to have a blood transfusion, which would be necessary for the open-heart surgery she needs in order to survive, because it goes against scripture. Kirkman personally video calls the mother and tells her that she should proceed with the surgery, and she agrees. When she confronts Damian about being a rogue MI-6 agent, he promises that he has an explanation for all of this in his coat pocket. Hannah shoots him before he has a chance to reach in his pocket and he falls into a river. Damian survives because he had been wearing a bulletproof vest. Alex finally goes to her hearing after being subpoenaed. Though it was supposed to be a private meeting, there is a horde of reporters outside. Alex lists all of the things Forestell has done during the investigation and points out that he is looking to gain notoriety for a future political campaign. Forestell demands that they shut off the tape. Alex calls her husband on the way home but he misses the message. Alex Kirkman dies after being sideswiped by a distracted truck driver. Kirkman falls to his knees in grief and screams in a silent scene. Cast Main Cast * Kiefer Sutherland as Tom Kirkman * Natascha McElhone as Alex Kirkman * Paulo Costanzo as Lyor Boone * Adan Canto as Aaron Shore * Italia Ricci as Emily Rhodes * LaMonica Garrett as Mike Ritter * Zoe McLellan as Kendra Daynes * Ben Larson as Damian Rennett * Kal Penn as Seth Wright * Maggie Q as Hannah Wells Guest Stars Trivia * Alex Kirkman dies in a car crash in this episode. * Shenandoah National Park consists of 311 square miles or 200,000 square acres, but the fire is stated to be over a million acres, with another 300,000 expected to burn. * It's supposed to be Christmastime, but there are several shots that appear to be taken during the fall, and most of them are not dressed for D.C. in December. * A choir of young girls tries to perform for the West Wing staffers, but they keep avoiding them. Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season Two